Part of the Story
by JasmineScent85
Summary: AU Oneshot. In Seventh Bell orphanage there's a room that's strictly forbidden, why is that room forbidden and what will happen when two siblings go venturing into it. I suck at summaries, the story is better I promise XD.


_**AN:** Hiya everyone, very sorry about not updating my other story but I'm working on it :) so an update will be up soon, eventually. Well this one-shot came to me from a picture I saw so please enjoy :). _

_**Disclaimer: **The characters used in this story do not belong to me T.T sigh_

_**Part of the Story**_

It was mid spring of 1924 and New York's countryside looked as green as it could get. The wind was fresh and blowing calmly, not a cloud was in sight. Far from the dirt road that was placed in between the fields of grass that lead to New York City, the Seventh Bell Orphanage could be seen. It was composed of three big buildings, the main one being the biggest one and the other two to the sides being a bit smaller. They were a pale cream in color and all three of them were three stories tall. A forest clearing was in front of it and deep within the forest a river ran.

Some linen hanged outside drying as the orphans ran around playing tag and such. One particular orphan and his sister were nowhere to be found and it was rather rare since the pair loved to be outside instead of locked indoors doing chores. Especially Rosette who just loved to boss around anyone she got a chance to.

"Hey Billy have you seen Rosette?" asked Seira, (one of the orphans) as she approached said boy. She had long brown hair and brown eyes that were adorned with glasses; she wore a long dress that was an olive color.

"No I haven't seen her nor Joshua, makes you wonder what kind of trouble they're going to get into this time." answered Billy with a smirk on his face as he walked towards her. "I wonder where they could be, its her turn to take the linen in. I don't think they would've gone out into the forest again since last time they did they really got a talk from Ms. Gene." said Seira. "Knowing Rosette I don't think that it matters to her, besides they'll show up by lunch. You know how much Rosette loves to eat and Joshua wouldn't miss lunch is not like them." said Billy to Seira as he walked away to go tag someone else since he was "it".

_Somewhere inside the orphanage:_

"Come on Rosette hurry up, you don't wanna get caught and screamed at by Ms. Gene do you?" a young boy with a gentle face of about 11 told his sister as they went up the wooden stairs that lead to the third floor. He had messy short sand-blonde hair and light blue eyes, he wore dark-gray slacks that went a couple of inches bellow his knee, long white socks, black suspenders, a long-sleeve white dress shirt and dark brown loafers. He soon arrived to the third floor, he waited a few seconds until his sister was standing right in front of him.

"Joshua, I'm the one that usually gets us into trouble, so what's with the bright idea of coming up here when you know its strictly prohibited?" asked the blonde in front of him. She wore her hair in two loose braids that rested on her shoulders, thick bangs covered her forehead, her eyes were a darker hue of blue than her brother's. Even though she was a year older than he was one could've easily mistaken them for twins. She wore a long burgundy dress with short white sleeves and collar; on her feet she wore calf high boots.

"Yeah and I'm usually the one warning and telling you about getting into trouble." said Joshua with a smile on his face as he walked towards the left end of the hallway.

"So quit being a wet blanket and hurry up." he called back to his sister. Rosette growled and followed her brother. No one ever bossed Rosette Christopher around; it was always the other way around! Well, except for Ms. Gene.

Once she had reached him she punched him on the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for!" he asked her as he rubbed the back of his head where she had punched him.

"For calling me a wet blanket and bossing me around!" she answered with an air of superiority.

"Jeez, sorry. It's just tha-" "Hey what's with this door?" he was cut off by Rosette's question.

"Oh, this is what we came up here for." he answered her.

"What, to just stare at some old door?" she said with a mocking look on her face.

"No silly, we came to look at what's inside." said Joshua.

"And what exactly would that be?" she said as she examined the big wooden door not noticing that Joshua had reached for the knob and turned it. "Hey what are you doing? Joshua we're going to get into trouble." said Rosette as she placed her right hand on her brother's right shoulder.

"Come on Rosette you know how much and for how long I've been wanting to come check this place out." said Joshua, with a pleading look on his face.

He was a kid that was really into the occult and supernatural such as ghosts, demons, etc. He also was very fond of reading; he had a grand collection of cowboys, action and adventure dime novels on his bookshelf. The reason as to why he was curious and wanted to go up to the third floor of the left wing, which was prohibited, was because of the rumors he had heard from the other orphans.

They said that on the third floor of that specific wing there was a room, which was at the end of the left side of the hallway. That room was Mr. Linden's library, he used to be the owner and keeper of Seventh Bell, and Ms. Gene was the second person in charge. One day, four years ago Mr. Linden went to his library one evening once everyone had eaten dinner and gone to bed. He sometimes had trouble sleeping so he read for a couple of hours and then went to bed. That night he did not go to bed nor was he anywhere to be found the day after. Ms. Gene had every orphan in seventh bell searching for him. She looked for him in his room, his library and everywhere she could think of. The police was called in after a while, but just like them they had no clue as to what happened to him, all they found was the book he was reading opened up to a specific page. They didn't took much importance to it so they just left it and put it back on one of the many bookshelves.

Those many rumors where what made Joshua want to go and take a look at the library, plus the fact that it was invaded with many books which he might take a liking to.

"It'll be jake Rosette." He said to his sister as he took her hand and walked into the room.

It wasn't a huge room but it was big enough to make Joshua stare in awe. All of the walls were adorned with bookshelves filled with books, a few other shelves weren't on the walls but placed almost in the middle of the room in rows. In the middle of the room there were three chairs surrounding a coffee table. The place was dusty and indeed looked old.

"Wow! Look at all the books Rosette!" he told his sister as he walked over to one of the shelves. Rosette looked around with a worried expression on her face. She examined to room for any ghosts or anything that might jump at her. A thought then hit her, if this room was so forbidden, then why wasn't it locked?

"Joshua, I don't have a good feeling about this. Lets get out of here before Ms. Gene finds us and we really get into trouble." Said Rosette to her brother, but he was ignoring her, too thrilled with all the books in the room to pay any attention to her. She didn't have the heart to go and take her brother away from something that made him so happy, so she decided to just wait for him until he finished looking and choosing some of the books he might take. Hopefully he'd be done before lunchtime and before anyone noticed they were missing.

Ms. Gene rang the bell for all the orphans to come and eat lunch. After a while a total of 14 kids were running into the room sitting at the table that was set. As soon as everyone was sited she noticed two empty chairs side by side.

"Where are Joshua and Rosette?" she asked out loud.

The orphans looked at one another, asking each other if they had seen the pair. Apparently no one had. Ms. Gene sighed and was about to go looking for the siblings when they came running into the room almost out of breath.

"Mr. And Miss Christopher! Where have you been!" she asked them as they stood in front of her trying to catch their breath.

"You know well enough that it was your responsibility to take the linen in and put it away Rosette." Ms. Gene lecture the young girl. "Both of you take your seats so we can start lunch." said Ms. Gene, following both children to their seats with her gaze. "Now, let us say grace." she said as she too took her seat, unnoticed to her was Rosette's scared face.

The afternoon went by fast and soon night had come. All of the orphans where done with each and every one of their assigned chores. They had brushed their teeth and Ms. Gene had checked that all of the children were in their respective rooms and not elsewhere. When she arrived to check Rosette's room she stood on the doorway for a while, "I hope you and your young brother didn't go anywhere you weren't suppose to earlier." she said and then closed the door to go finish her night check.

Rosette just laid awake on her bed as Ms. Gene closed the door. She then sat up on her bed and thought back to what had happened that morning.

_Flashback:_

"_Joshua, I think we should be going back now, I have a bad feeling about this place." Rosette said as she walked up to her brother for the second time. He was too into the book he was reading the he just said an "ah ha" to her and waved her off. Rosette sighed and instead decided to at least take a look around the room until her brother was done with whatever he was reading. _

_She walked in between two tall shelves, she looked around for a while. She wasn't as fond of reading as Joshua was but she could once in a while take a book and read it, and whenever she was done with that one, she would maybe pick another one in about 10 months or more. _

_It seemed like nothing there would be of any interest to her but then a particular book caught her eye. The book was of a hard cover, no title was on it nor did it had any kind of illustration. She took it from the shelf and looked at it for a while, it wasn't a thick book nor was it a thin one either. She went thru the pages thinking it would be an interesting book since it gave no clue as to what it would be about. After taking a good look at it she decided on taking it but before she could take a step forward to finally talk her brother out of reading that book and taking it instead, a voice from behind her was heard. She turned around to see who it belonged to. No one was there, again she made to walk and the voice was heard again. _

"_I wouldn't recommend that book, you should leave it and leave as well." the voice said. It seemed like it belonged to a man. Panic soon struck her and she looked around, not seeing anyone in sight she soon went to where Joshua was and shook his shoulder. "Joshua, come on we have to leave. Its almost lunchtime and you know Ms. Gene will be looking for us." she told her brother. The blonde finally acknowledge her and nodded. He took a couple of books and headed to the door. "Well? come on Rosette." he said, the girl stood there for a minute looking all over the library when her gaze landed in between the two shelves she had been at. A silhouette passed by not thinking it twice she ran up to her brother and took him by the hand exiting the room. _

_When they were out of the room and going down the stairs they heard the bell signaling that lunch was served, both orphans ran faster. When they almost reached the dinning room Joshua remembered that the books he had taken from the library were still on his possession and so was the one Rosette was looking at. They ran back to their rooms and left the books there, they then went running to the dinning room. _

_End Flashback_

Rosette got out of bed and walked over to the shelf where she had placed the book. She took it and went back to her bed turning her lamp on. Once again she took another look at the book, she was still uneasy about what she saw back there and of what that voice had told her.

She decided to at least find out what it would be about so she started reading. It seemed like an interesting book so she kept on reading. Towards the middle of it she fell asleep with the book open and her lamp on.

A few minutes passed before something out of the ordinary happened. Vines started growing from out of the middle of the book, they slowly crawled out of the book and towards the Rosette. It went up her hand and arm until it reached her shoulder. It then slowly covered her from head to toe. He had warned her about the book, now it was too late.

She opened her eyes feeling something crawling on her but to her surprise she was already covered in the vines from the book She tried to scream but was unable to since her mouth was too covered by the green pest. Her breathing became heavier and tears formed on her eyes threatening to fall down her face. All she could think about at the moment was how to get out of there, about her brother about what that voice had told her...

"Rosette wake up! Breakfast is ready and Ms. Gene is getting mad because we're having to wait on you to start eating." Joshua said as he knocked on her door.

"Rooseeeette come on, don't be mean! we wanna eat already!" Since there was no answer he just walked in searching the room for his sister.

"Rosette?" Joshua called out as he looked around the room. There was no sign of her, her bed was unmade and her clothes were still on the chair that was at the foot of her bed. Her sandals too were on the floor at the side of the bed. As the blonde neared the bed he saw a book laying on it opened to a random page, a leaf laid in the middle of the book. The window was closed so he wondered how that leaf got in there.

He then picked up the book taking the leaf and dropping it to the floor. He started reading it and the words and sentences that it had seemed almost too familiar to him. He picked a random page towards the end and read it, it again seemed familiar.

"What is this?" he asked himself with an expression of shock and fear mixed together on his face. He skimmed thru random pages reading bits of each. After going thru some pages he dropped the book, fear written all over his face. The book hit the ground open, suddenly the pages began to move as if someone was shuffling trough them. The book stopped at a page he had never seen before, a page with a picture of a blonde girl that seemed to be lost and scared in a dark forest, where all that surrounded her where vines and trees. Joshua gasped and exited the room running, the expression of fear never leaving his face and nor would what he had read and seen in that book.

_He had warned her,_

_Now it was to late,_

_She laid there,_

_Vines covering her,_

_A new story was written,_

_As hers came to and end._

**AN: **Review please, constructive criticisms is always welcomed :)


End file.
